


The Lady Wyndham

by KoelSong



Category: HEYER Georgette - Works, The Corinthian - Georgette Heyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoelSong/pseuds/KoelSong
Summary: A few hours after the events of the book, Sir Richard and Pen start their married life together.
Relationships: Penelope "Pen" Creed/Richard Wyndham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Lady Wyndham

Sir Richard waited patiently while Pen impulsively embraced Lady Luttrell, and then helped her onto the curricle. She tucked her dress firmly around her, and one hand nestled in his, proceeded to wave gaily to the onlookers as the curricle began to move.

“Is Mr. Brandon really going to the Peninsula?” she inquired presently, resting her golden head on Sir Richard’s shoulder. Sir Richard turned his eyes heavenward, and replied in a voice laced with a mixture of mock annoyance and amusement, “Here we are, married not an hour, and the most pressing topic of conversation my wife must concern herself with, is about Cedric!”

Pen raised her head guiltily and then saw that he was smiling. “You are laughing at me again.” she said accusingly but not unaffectionately.

“I am.” he agreed. “And I have my whole life to continue to do so.”

“But Richard,” said Pen, ruthlessly returning to her original concern. “What about the stam-Mr. Beverley Brandon?” Sir Richard sighed. “I shall have to take swift steps to put an end to your abhorrent habit of getting mixed up in other people’s embroils.” He paused and tugged at his starched cravat dissatisfiedly. “For my part, I am quite relieved to be returning home to Biddle’s care.”

“Biddle?”

“Yes, my valet. I quite depend on him for the maintenance of my cravats, my boots-”

Pen giggled. “You seem to be more eager to see him than your own family.” She stopped, looking worried. “Are they very disapproving?”

Sir Richard glanced at his anxious young wife and said, reassuringly, “You must recall that my mother and my sister wanted me to marry Melissa Brandon, and the fact that I shall never do so will cause them some distress.” His fingers closed over hers. “Though after the scandal of Beverley’s death, my mother will be only grateful that I did not, after all, seal our two families with the Nuptial Tie.”

“And your sister?” asked Pen in a small voice.

“Louisa, once she notices that every appearance of boredom and selfishness in me has miraculously been erased, will first cautiously then eagerly embrace you to her heart, my dear.” assured Sir Richard. Pen, still unconvinced, rested her head once more on his shoulder. Sir Richard bent and kissed her.

“Richard, surely you cannot drive with one hand; you’ll overturn the curricle!” Pen exclaimed, a steady blush on her cheeks. “Lord, child, I’m not such a bad hand as you must think me.” Sir Richard kissed her again.

“Richard, Richard, the horses!” Pen expostulated.

“Damn the horses,” said Sir Richard Wyndham.

*

“No, there will be no need to announce us,” said Louisa, much to the butler’s dismay, stalking into the Yellow Saloon and fixing her brother with a furious stare that could only barely conceal the days of worry that had preceded it.

“My dear Louisa,” Sir Richard stood up and took her hand. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Oh Richard! Oh my son!” The Dowager Lady Wyndham threw her frail body on her son, and wept dramatically into his chest. “I thought you were dead.”

“Well, ma’am, as you see, I am very much alive.” her dutiful son replied, gently helping her to a seat. “Hello, my poor George; good God, Lucius!” He stared with amusement at the large portly man who had walked in behind George.

“Yes, my boy. Good God Lucius it is. Damn you, disappearing without a word-”

“Lucius, I wish you would not be so vulgar,” said the plaintive voice of the Dowager, at which Mr. Wyndham instantly subsided, having never had the gumption to oppose his sister-in-law’s wishes.

Sir Richard smiled as he rang the bell.

“I repeat,” he said, still smiling. “To what do I owe this pleasure of having- ah you all- here?”

“Richard, I beg you will explain yourself.” Louisa said without preamble. “Where have you been and how came you to be mixed up in Beverley Brandon’s death?”

George began to make inarticulate sounds of remonstration to his wife but Sir Richard handed him a glass of Madeira.

“I ask myself those very same questions every day,” Sir Richard replied, a trifle absently.

“We are come on account of an outrageous story of Cedric’s about you and an heiress, who fell out of a window into your arms; and to whom you are now married.”

“Outrageous, isn’t it?” asked Sir Richard, caressing the rim of his own glass.

“Do be serious Richard,” returned his sister.

“Melissa is heartbroken that you did not return to keep your appointment with her father,” added his mother, “and neither I nor Louisa can hope to look Lord and Lady Saar in the eye again.”

“Pray do not include me, Mama. I have no desire to look at the Brandons in the eye, now or never, especially after the scandal of Beverley’s death.” Louisa poured herself another glass of ratafia.

“And you would have me marry Melissa,” said Sir Richard softly.

Louisa flushed. “That may have been a mistake on my part,” she said defiantly, as her brother’s smile widened. “But there must be better, more eligible, less cold- yes George, I did say cold- ladies than Melissa, Richard, I-”

“Louisa,” Sir Richard’s voice was soft. “I beg you will not trouble yourself. Cedric’s story may have been as outrageous as it was true, and ma’am, I shall go and make my apologies to Saar myself, to save you the trouble of looking him in the eye.” Then he leaned back and surveyed the reactions he had caused.

George’s mouth fell open, but the rest only looked skeptical. Mr. Wyndham laughed, looking as though he was hugely enjoying himself. “Nevvy, I see I have underestimated you.” The Dowager Lady Wyndham overflowed with tears whispering, “Oh, for a second I hoped it were true, and that she were well-born.”

“And well brought up too, ma’am, I assure you.”

“I beg you will stop funning, Richard,” his mother answered. “All I ever prayed for was your happiness, and I hoped Melissa would give you that. But this scandal-” she shuddered and continued, “I wish you would but glance at any of the young eligible ladies of your acquaintance-”

“Mama!” Louisa had been observing her brother while their mother spoke and had noticed that the unutterable air of boredom had left him, while a gentle liveliness had replaced the weariness in his intelligent grey eyes, and that a curiously tender smile hovered about his lips; and exclaimed almost tearfully: “It is true; he has married. And for love, oh Richard!”

Sir Richard did not try to disentangle his sister from him, but glanced at the rest. The Dowager Lady Wyndham sat with her mouth open while Mr. Wyndham burst out laughing. George leapt up, his stays creaking, and congratulated his brother-in-law.

Then all was silent as soft footsteps were heard outside. Louisa released her brother and mopped her eyes with a delicate lace handkerchief. Sir Richard strode to the door and opened it, and Pen entered, her eyes curious and lively, dressed in an evening gown of soft blue silk that brought out the colour in her eyes.

Everybody stood. Sir Richard smiled proudly as he took her hand in his. “And may I have the honour in presenting to you all: the Lady Wyndham!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was even a little canonically possible. Also, is 'unaffectionately' a word? I sure hope so.


End file.
